


Side Out

by McA-Rose (McAuliffe_Rosebuds)



Category: Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAuliffe_Rosebuds/pseuds/McA-Rose
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Kasey Winter/Natalie Darcy (lumosinlove), Kasey Winter/Natalie Darcy/Alex O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Leo Knut/Logan Tremblay (lumosinlove), Nymphadora Tonks/Charlie Weasley, Pascal Dumais/Celeste Dumais (lumosinlove), Regulus Black/Leo Knut (lumosinlove), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Thomas Walker/Noelle Tremblay (lumosinlove)
Kudos: 7





	Side Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Life is a game, and we’re the players.

Some of us save everyone.

Some set everyone else for success.

Others get the attention.

Not everyone was born to have the spotlight.


End file.
